Optical signals may have optical spectral components at one or more wavelengths within the electromagnetic spectrum. Optical spectral components at different wavelengths may include useful information such as properties of a light source, an optical material, device or transmission media. In various applications, it may be desirable to analyze the optical spectral components of an optical signal.